L'âme n'est pas indispensable Part I
by Sakurache
Summary: 17 - Amy apprend finalement le problème de Sam, Castiel refait surface d'une façon inattendue et la relation entre Dean et Amy prend un autre nouveau tournant. Spoilers saison 6. Part I. Enjoy ! :


**L'âme n'est pas indispensable…(Part I)**

Dean et Sam entrèrent en trombe dans le salon de Bobby.

- Alors, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de vos costumes ?

- Déchirés.

- Mon âme est beaucoup trop bonne avec vous depuis que je l'ai récupéré, soupira Bobby.

Il attrapa deux houses vestimentaires et les tendit aux frères Winchester.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

- Pas le choix. Tu sais quel genre d'effets peut avoir ce truc, répondit Dean.

- Ouais je vois. Y'a autre chose…

- Quoi ?

Bobby se tourna vers l'escalier et les Winchester levèrent les yeux. Amy descendit les marches sur ses deux jambes habillée d'une robe de soirée rouge magnifique.

- Ouaw…

- Merci Dean.

A la surprise générale, Sam émit un sifflement admirateur.

- Très sexy…

Dean lui donna un coup de coude rageur et Sam haussa les épaules sans savoir pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi. Amy fut d'abord surprise puis ria, remerciant le cadet.

- Bobby m'a dit de m'habiller mais rien de plus. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- On va se changer, et on t'explique après.

- Bon, récapitule encore une fois.

- Je suis Natasha Stravinsky, je suis russe et riche, et invitée à cette soirée. Et vous, vous m'accompagnez. C'est bon Dean, je suis pas une débutante.

- Je sais mais ça fait quoi, un mois ?

- Oh ça va.

Ils rirent en sortant de l'Impala. Alors qu'ils avançaient bras dessus bras dessous, Sam était resté à l'arrière. Lorsque Dean jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il le surprit en train de saliver le regard rivé sur les fesses d'Amy.

- Sam, tu veux un coup de main ? grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à regarder une beauté telle qu'elle…

Amy se sentit rougir et pouffa légèrement.

- Allez concentrons-nous les gars.

Le garde à l'entrée leur demanda leur nom. Amy prit un air outragée et un accent russe à couper au couteau pour répondre :

- Comment osez-vous ? Je souis Natasha Stravinsky, regardez sur voutre liste monsieur !

- Je…Je…suis désolé Mademoiselle.

Il tenta de regarder sa liste mais il perdit ses moyens, tellement il était troublé. Elle tapa du pied impatiente.

- Et ces messieurs ?

- Ce sont mes gardes du corps. Je suis très riche et importante dans mon pays.

- Je comprend. Heu…Je vous en prie, entrez, dit-il finalement en renonçant.

- Merci mon brave.

Amy entra la première, la tête haute suivie des deux garçons. Dean arborait un fier sourire. Il s'avança près de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

- Tu as été parfaite.

- Merci. Bon allons-y.

- Ouais…Je vais monter. Je connais le plan et bon, il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Natasha.

- Hey, oh une minute ! Pourquoi j'irais pas moi ? Je connais mieux le plan que toi et…

- Ne vous battez pas pour moi, grogna Amy.

- C'est pas ça, tu le sais, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance Dean.

- Non, c'est vrai Sam. Je ne te fais plus confiance. Bien, la conversation est close. J'y vais, amusez-vous bien.

Dean partit discrètement vers l'escalier et Amy entraîna Sam vers la salle de réception. Elle prit deux coupes de champagne, en tendit une à Sam et but la sienne d'un coup.

- Quelle descente !

- Je ne pouvais pas même boire une goutte de bière avec les médicaments pour ma jambe alors…

- Je vois. Comment va-t-elle ?

Amy sourit et remonta sa robe jusqu'à sa cuisse droite.

- D'après toi ?

Sam effleura la jambe d'Amy de ses doigts avant de donner son verdict.

- Tout va bien.

Il se redressa en souriant et Amy ria en lâchant sa robe. Dean avant de monter les marches avait assister à la scène. A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Il soupira et monta deux par deux l'escalier conduisant à l'étage.

- Deuxième à droite, deuxième à droite…

Dean trouva enfin la porte qui l'intéressait. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il se pencha et sortit ses outils pour déverrouiller la porte. Il soupira. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sur cette piste. Un objet de plus que Balthazar avait volé au Paradis. En fait, il s'agissait d'un bout d'objet. Un autre morceau du bâton de Moïse qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Cette fois, il n'avait pas commis de dégâts mais valait mieux être prudent. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Castiel dans cette histoire. Ce qui l'étonnait doublement c'est que l'ange n'avait même pas revu Amy. La jeune femme était troublée par ça, surtout qu'elle n'avait du coup pas non plus de nouvelle de sa fille mais elle le dissimulait. Du moins, elle tentait de la cacher. Car Dean l'avait perçu. Il commençait à la connaître depuis le temps. Un « clic » lui fit redescendre sur terre. Il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et mit un pas dans la pièce en l'observant. Une sorte de petite bibliothèque et au centre, une tourelle de bois surplombé du morceau du bâton sous une cloche de verre. Il referma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sécurité particulière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Sam et Amy dansaient langoureusement sur la musique douce qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il y avait peu de monde sur la piste mais ils s'en fichaient. En tout cas, Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Il serrait Amy de très près, ce que la jeune femme semblait apprécié. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines mais rien n'avait changé depuis leur fameuse partie de jambe en l'air. La tension physique était toujours là ce qui étonnait Amy. La jeune femme était tellement frustrée par l'absence de Castiel, de sa fille et de la distance que Dean s'efforçait de mettre en eux, l'intérêt de Sam la touchait droit au cœur, même si elle se posait parfois des questions. Elle se rendit alors compte que cette fois, il était là devant elle et pouvait lui répondre. Elle releva sa tête qui était posé contre l'épaule de Sam et l'interpella tout en continuant à danser :

- Sam ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne te gênes pas d'habitude.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore entre toi et Dean ? Je veux dire, il a plus confiance en toi ?

- En fait…On a appris certaines choses sur…moi. Et sur ceux qui sont revenus.

- Quoi ? Bobby ne m'a parlé de rien…

- Il ne voulait pas être le porte-parole de ça.

- Mais de quoi au juste ?

- Et bien, apparemment je n'aurai pas d'âme.

- Comment ?

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement mais Sam la tira vers lui et continua à danser pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis vide Amy…Enfin il me manque une partie. D'après Dean, cela fausse mon jugement. Moi j'ai jamais eu l'impression d'y voir aussi clair.

- Tu crois que…Moi aussi…

- Je ne pense pas. Samuel a la sienne. Il faudra vérifier.

- Comment ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Amy ne dit rien, abasourdie par la nouvelle et reposa sa tête contre Sam, pensive. Le cadet des Winchester resta un instant silencieux puis reprit :

- C'est Crowley qui nous a ramené. Samuel, moi…et toi.

- Crowley ? répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il acquiesça.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Enfin on ne sait pas pour Samuel et toi. Par contre pour moi…

- Je t'écoute.

- Il voulait une monnaie d'échange. Si Dean et moi on lui amène un alpha…

- Comme le polymorphe ?

- Comme le polymorphe, il me rendra mon âme. Même si je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir la récupérer…

- Sam, ne dis pas des choses comme…

Une alarme stridente se fit soudain entendre. Tous les invités, Amy y compris, eurent d'abord un mouvement de recul et se bouchèrent les oreilles. Puis, la surprise passée vînt l'interrogation. Amy eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Sam prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le hall pendant que Dean descendait les escaliers à toute allure.

- On se casse !

Ils se précipitèrent dehors après avoir cogné deux ou trois gardes et s'engouffrèrent dans l'Impala. Dean démarra la Chevrolet et la voiture disparut dans la nuit.

- Bravo pour la discrétion ! Comme d'habitude ! grogna Amy.

- Ça va madame la science infuse ! Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'il y avait une alarme à cet endroit-là, hein ?

- Oh je sais pas, le bon sens peut-être ?

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ! s'écria Sam. On dirait un vieux couple.

Amy se renfrogna et se colla contre la fenêtre à l'arrière alors que Dean lui lançait un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.

- Tu l'as au moins ? demanda froidement mais plus calmement Amy.

Dean prit quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure de costume et le lança à l'arrière, Amy l'attrapa au vol. Emmitouflée dans un morceau de tissu, le morceau du bâton était bien là.

- Bravo, admit-elle à contre-cœur.

Ils se turent alors le reste de la route.

Bobby, assis à son bureau, la lampe allumée, se bascula sur sa chaise en soupirant et referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Ces mômes…Car ils étaient comme ses enfants, Dean, Sam et la jolie Amy. Mais parfois, ils pouvaient être…tellement bornés ! Et fatiguant. Bobby avait eu la bonne surprise de les voir surgir tous les trois vers la fin de soirée. C'était apparemment toujours la guerre froide entre Amy et Dean. Sam était…Sam ! Un Sam sans âme qui ne comprenait rien à toutes ces histoires. Bobby n'en avait pas appris beaucoup. Amy lui avait donné le morceau du bâton et était directement montée dans sa chambre. Dean lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé et les garçons étaient également montés.

Bobby ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait avec Sam et Amy. Dean lui semblait être de plus en plus distant de l'un comme de l'autre mais il les aimait, tous les deux. Peut-être était-il temps d'avoir une conversion avec l'aîné… A peine eut-il pensé ces mots qu'il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquaient et Dean apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Dean ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je vois.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, hésita un instant puis s'écroula dans le canapé non loin du bureau de Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? demanda ce dernier.

- J'en sais rien…

- Allez, tu peux me parler tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Amy ?

- Avec Amy ? s'étonna Dean. Rien.

- Oui, justement…Tu t'éloignes Dean. Et elle…

- Elle se rapproche de Sam.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Comment ne pas le voir ? Il l'a plus eu au téléphone en trois semaines que moi…

- Comprend-là. Amy est quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on lui montre l'attachement qu'on a pour elle. Elle s'est toujours inconsciemment cru abandonné par les gens qu'elle aime : ses parents, sa grand-mère, ses cousines, John, et vous, plusieurs fois ainsi que Castiel et sa propre fille évanouie dans la nature ! Alors si tu t'éloignes, elle s'accrochera au frère qui ne la rejette pas. Mais elle t'aime toujours, ça c'est certain.

- Comment en être aussi sûr…

- Parce que c'est écrit.

- Je ne te savais pas si philosophe et psychanalyste.

Bobby et Dean rirent légèrement. Puis Dean reprit sérieusement :

- J'ai peur…de m'attacher encore, et de la perdre encore, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est ce qui n'arrête pas de se passer depuis qu'on se connaît…

- Je sais.

- C'est égoïste, je sais. Je préfère m'éloigner pour ne pas souffrir mais…

- C'est elle que tu fais souffrir.

- Ouais…Quant à Sam…

- Quant à Sam… ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Non seulement pour son âme, mais aussi par rapport à Amy. Peut-être devrais-je simplement laisser faire les choses…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, les mains croisés, le regard vide. Bobby respecta son silence. Tout était calme dans la maison à présent.

Au premier étage, Amy se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Haletante, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se remémorer l'endroit où elle était et les évènements de la veille. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller dans des endroits différents mais là, son rêve semblait tellement réel qu'elle en était bouleversée. Elle sentit soudain une présence et vit une ombre dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle toujours court.

L'ombre s'approcha de son lit et elle découvrit le visage bienfaisant de Sam.

- Sam !

- Ça va ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemars. Ma fille…J'ai vu ma fille.

Elle baissa les yeux. Sam ne dit rien et la prit dans ses bras.

- ça va allait…

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…Je veille sur toi.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne dors pas. Jamais. C'est un des avantages de ne pas avoir d'âme.

- Oh…

- C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je trouve qu'il est pas mal le Sam sans âme…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Il se prend moins la tête, il semble plus…libre, léger.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne te surprendra pas si il fait ça…

Il prit le visage d'Amy dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Loin d'être surprise, Amy apprécia et mit ses bras autour de Sam, l'attirant plus près contre elle. Il se coucha sur elle et s'allongèrent sur le lit avant de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois à une passion effrénée.

La tête sur le torse musclé de Sam, Amy réfléchissait pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? La première fois, elle avait jugé que c'était un simple égarement : Dean venait de l'abandonner et elle était contente de retrouver Sam et d'être simplement…revenue. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Dean était juste en dessous !

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda finalement Sam.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? se moqua Amy.

- Non mais c'est ce qu'on demande dans ces cas-là, pas vrai ?

Amy ria et répondit tout de même, elle avait besoin de parler :

- Je pensais…à Dean.

- Tu veux qu'on lui dise ?

- Non ! Enfin, oui. J'en sais rien, soupira la jeune femme. Tu lui dirais toi ?

- Oui.

- Ça m'étonne pas. Le problème c'est lui dire quoi ? Qu'on couche ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Comment ça « et » ?

- C'est tout ce qu'on fait d'après toi ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui était plutôt étonnant étant donné que depuis la perte de son âme, il disait vraiment tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Amy s'écarta du corps chaud de Sam et se redressa sur un coude, tenant fermement le drap sur sa poitrine. Elle fixa Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il finit par répondre :

- J'ai gardé mes souvenirs tu sais. Je me rappelle parfaitement les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, et ce baiser…Mais je me rappelle aussi la suite. Surtout aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes tu sais…

- Je sais.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me plais beaucoup. Oh ça, t'es un vrai canon !

Amy ria, Sam sourit et reprit :

- Mais je ne peux pas te dire…Je veux dire, je sais pas…

- Ce que tu ressens ?

- Exactement.

- Je vois.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Légèrement surpris, Sam prolongea. Puis Amy s'allongea de nouveau sur le torse du cadet.

- Alors pour l'instant, on oublie. Je veux dire, on fait comme si j'avais pas d'âme non plus.

- Tu te moques ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse. Je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête et juste…vivre. Je l'ai bien mérité, non ? Moi aussi j'ai sauvé des gens.

- Tu as raison. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Dean apprécie.

- Tant pis, soupira Amy en fermant les yeux.

Le sommeil la gagna vite. Sam se remit à lui caresser les cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts.

Dean et Bobby avaient fini par s'endormir dans le salon. Mais l'aîné des Winchester ne dormait que d'un œil. Il se tourna une énième fois dans son sommeil, rêvant une fois encore de son frère se jetant dans ce trou et Amy mourrant en mettant au monde son bébé. Soudain, un cri strident mais étouffé retentit dans toute la maison. Dean se leva d'un bond et se précipita, montant les marches deux par deux suivi de Bobby. Sur le palier, il se rendit compte que cela venait de la chambre d'Amy. Cela ne l'étonna pas, il avait bien reconnu sa voix. Il courut et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'il le vit le surpris.

Castiel était au-dessus d'Amy, la main plongée dans son abdomen. Sam, en caleçon et tee-shirt, plaquait une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Sam lâcha Amy et recula du lit. Castiel retira également sa main. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se releva et dit, tourné vers Sam :

- Amy a une âme extraordinaire. Elle a été facile à trouver.

Amy, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, était haletante. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Castiel n'était plus en elle, elle se leva brusquement, à peine vêtue d'une chemise qu'elle avait enfilée dans la nuit et se précipita dans les bras de Dean, pleurant de tout son corps. Dean la serra fort et se mit à lui caresser le cheveux pour la réconforter. En colère, il en tremblait.

- Sortez…Tous. Dégagez !

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard. Sam attrapa son pantalon quand son frère réitéra ses propos. Bobby ne l'avait vu que rarement dans cet état-là. Il referma la porte de la chambre lorsque Sam et Castiel furent enfin sorti. Dean embrassa Amy sur les cheveux pendant qu'elle se collait plus encore contre lui.

- ça va aller…ça va aller…

- Je suis…désolé…

- Chutt…Calme-toi. On en parlera plus tard.

- ça va pas non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? hurla Dean dans le salon une heure plus tard. J'ai mis une éternité à la calmer ! Faire ça sans la prévenir, au réveil, c'est vraiment…Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je peux comprendre que Sam…Enfin je peux comprendre mais toi Castiel ? Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis son retour et tu réapparais comme ça ! Je doute qu'elle te pardonne facilement…

- Dean, calme-toi, dit Sam.

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme !

- Ecoute, on devait vérifier que comme Samuel, Crowley l'avait ramené entière.

- Je suis d'accord que la méthode n'était pas très orthodoxe, ajouta Castiel. Mais le temps presse. Je suis en pleine guerre civile, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Bien sûr. La mère de ta fille, c'est vraiment pas important.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je lui ai écrit une lettre.

- Une lettre ?

Il sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son pardessus et la tendit à Dean.

- Je te la confie. J'espère vraiment que tu lui donneras.

Dean prit la lettre mais ne répondit ni ne promit rien. Castiel se tourna alors vers Bobby.

- Vous avez le morceau ?

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Dean.

- Sam m'a laissé un message.

- Je vois. Et bien sûr, tu vas le prendre et disparaître encore.

- Je suis désolé…

Bobby lui tendit le morceau du bâton qu'il prit et disparut dans un bruit de battement d'ailes. Dean jeta un regard désapprobateur à Sam et sortit de la maison. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir, seul.

Amy et les Winchester restèrent quelques jours chez Bobby. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de repartir sur une chasse quelconque, Dean étant plus obsédé par la chasse d'un alpha pour regagner l'âme de Sam depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Amy. Sam, lui, s'impatientait. Il avait envie de chasser, tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère voulait arrêter la chasse classique, c'était la meilleure façon logique de trouver un alpha même si consciemment, le cadet des Winchester n'avait pas tant envie que ça de retrouver son âme. Amy quant à elle était plongée dans un mutisme impressionnant depuis que Castiel avait constaté la présence de son âme. Parfois, elle réfléchissait, parfois elle se contentait de rester le regard vide pendant des heures. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Bobby et Dean. Mais quand ils essayaient tour à tour de la faire parler, ils n'obtenaient que de brèves réponses sans intérêt. Elle qui avait toujours été pétillante, vivante, énergique se retrouvait molle et sans défense. Mais les hommes de la maison ne savaient pas tout. Amy faisait des cauchemars, deux ou trois par nuit, toujours les mêmes. Elle cogitait beaucoup sur ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent. Et puis évidemment, la dernière phrase de Castiel qu'elle avait entendu lui posait pas mal de questions. « Elle a une âme extraordinaire ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ?

Un soir, Dean était assis sur le canapé du salon, son lieu de prédilection depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés chez Bobby pour un temps indéterminé. Bobby avait fini par accepter d'emmener Sam avec lui dans une chasse car le jeune homme tournait vraiment en rond comme un lion en cage ce qui finissait par agacer tout le monde. Ce qui fait qu'Amy et Dean étaient seuls dans la maison pour plusieurs jours. Mais Dean ne pensait pas que ça changerait quelque chose dans le comportement d'Amy. Il ferma bruyamment le livre qu'il avait entre ses mains et le jeta sur le bureau de Bobby sans se lever. Puis il plongea son visage entre ses mains en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni pour Amy ni pour Sam. Tout lui échappait. Il avait l'impression que beaucoup trop de choses pesées sur ses épaules.

- Dean ?

L'aîné des Winchester releva brusquement la tête. Amy se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés, inquiète de l'attitude de Dean.

- Salut, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Salut.

Amy reprit son visage neutre et fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir à coté de Dean la tête baissée. Dean l'observa un instant en silence puis demanda :

- est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Amy…

- Je…Je suis désolé Dean. A propos de Sam.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui. Deux fois, répondit-elle franchement. Elle voulait vraiment mettre les choses au clair.

Dean se leva et tourna le dos à Amy. Il se passa la main sur le visage et se rappela :

- Dans le Michigan, quand je vous ai rejoint…

- Oui. J'étais bouleversée par la façon dont tu m'avais quitté. Et aussi avec cette histoire de bébé qui me faisait penser à ma fille.

- Et l'autre soir ?

- Je…Tu…Enfin. Le Sam sans âme dit ce qu'il pense, fait ce qu'il veut sans se poser de questions. Et vraisemblablement, c'est moi qu'il veut !

Elle se leva et fit un pas vers Dean qui lui tournait le dos.

- Lui, il me l'a fait clairement comprendre alors que nous depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, c'est la guerre froide…

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

- Comment ?

Il se retourna et s'énerva :

- Je pensais que nous deux c'étaient pour la vie ! Et puis tu m'as trompé, avec Castiel !

- Et oh une minute ! On n'était plus ensemble ! Après ton retour d'enfer, on avait décidé de prendre notre temps !

- Je pensais prendre notre temps pour nous remettre ensemble et pas pour se mettre avec d'autres !

- Tu m'as trompé avec Anna !

- Mais ça ne signifiait rien ! Tu as eu un enfant avec Cass ! Et tu l'aimais !

Amy ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien cette fois. Elle soupira et s'assit de nouveau. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- C'est tellement…J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit de toi ! Je voulais…qu'on soit heureux et qu'un jour on forme une famille ! J'ai tout gâché !

Dean attendri se calma et s'approcha. Il s'assit de nouveau et entoura Amy de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, longtemps dans la nuit. Amy se calma plutôt rapidement. Dean se dit qu'il était temps. Il se leva, ouvrit un tiroir du bureau de Bobby et en sortit une enveloppe. Il la tourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains en se mettant devant Amy. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il finit par lui donner.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une lettre de Castiel.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te la donner plus tôt mais…

- Mais ?

- Laisse-tomber.

Amy soupira. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il plus ? Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais avant de monter dans sa chambre, elle se tourna et vit un Dean en proie aux doutes et aux regrets. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Dean leva la tête vers elle et ils s'observèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis elle monta. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne put ouvrir cette lettre. Elle la mit dans sa table de chevet et se coucha, s'endormant rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil perçait derrière les rideaux. D'abord surprise, elle se leva et ouvrit grand ces mêmes rideaux. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Toute la nuit. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit, sans se réveiller une seule fois, sans cauchemar. Elle se sentit revigorée, prête à affronter de nouveau la vie et toutes ses difficultés. C'est fou tout ce qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil peut faire. Peut-être était-ce le bon jour pour lire cette lettre. Elle s'habilla, prit la lettre et la fourra dans une de ses poches avant de descendre. Dans le salon, elle vit Dean dormir sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha, attendrie et sourit malgré elle, oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé de négatif entre eux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il frissonna. Elle se dit qu'il avait froid et mit une couverture sur lui. Il grogna de bien-être. Amy alors décida de sortir. Dehors, le soleil était si bon. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron, une tasse de café dans les mains, la brise dans les cheveux. C'était si agréable. Elle but une longue gorgée et décida de lire cette lettre.

« Amy,

je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu me détestes. Je le comprend et malgré l'importance que tu as à mes yeux, la guerre là-haut m'occupe plus que je le voudrais. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je présume que tu as des tas de questions à me poser et j'ai décidé que même si je ne pouvais pas être présent, je pouvais tout de même répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Mais avant ça, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Sam, j'aurai dû te prévenir de ce que nous comptions faire mais c'était inévitable, il fallait que nous soyons sûr que tu avais bien ton âme. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout est normal en toi. »

- C'est rassurant…

« Je présume que ce qui t'intéresse le plus à présent c'est ta fille, enfin notre fille. Je l'ai prénommé Sara mais si cela ne te convient pas, nous pourrons toujours changé. Elle a un an à présent, elle est en parfaite santé et grandit normalement mais malgré cela, elle est tout de même à moitié ange. Elle a certains pouvoirs mais le fait est que je ne pouvais la garder au Paradis à cause de son coté humain. Tu ne vas pas aimé ce que je vais te dire mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais. J'ai réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de la garder, de l'éduquer autant de temps que nécessaire. Cette personne a déjà une fille donc elle sait s'y prendre. J'ai confié notre fille à Amelia, la femme de Jimmy. »

Amy grogna et continua sa lecture.

« Elle vit désormais à Dallas, au Texas, juste à l'extérieur de la ville sous le nom d'Amanda Billings. Tu n'auras je pense aucune difficulté à la trouver. Je passe autant que je peux voir Sara et je lui ai longuement parlé de toi mais elle est trop jeune. Néanmoins, je lui ai insufflé quelques souvenirs de toi pour qu'elle sache inconsciemment à quoi tu ressembles. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu étais morte, j'ai dû me débrouiller et tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de choses mais c'est ma fille aussi alors… J'espère que tu m'en voudras moins après ça. Je sais que rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous. De toute façon, je le savais. C'était écrit. Toi et Dean. Mais ce que tu m'as fait vivre c'était extraordinaire. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. En espérant te voir bientôt,

Ton ange gardien. Castiel. »

Amy referma la lettre, et le regard dans le vide, eut besoin de dire son nom.

- Sara…

Qui est-ce ?

Amy tourna la tête et vit Dean venir s'asseoir à ses cotés, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

- Ma fille…Notre fille, à Castiel et moi.

- C'est jolie. Biblique.

- Ouais en même temps fallait si attendre.

- C'est sûr. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Chez Amelia au Texas.

- Amelia, Amelia ? La femme de Jimmy ?

- Malheureusement.

- Ouaw. Au Texas ?

- Dallas, sous le nom d'Amanda Billings.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Dean se leva d'un bond.

- Prends tes affaires, on y va.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- A Dallas.

- C'est à plusieurs jours d'ici !

- Et alors ? Sam et Bobby ne vont pas être là avant minimum une semaine.

- Dean…Je ne t'impose rien.

- Je sais. Mais c'est moi qui décide. On y va.

Amy se leva en souriant, folle de joie et le prit dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, Dean finit tout de même par la serrer contre lui.

- Merci…

To Be Continued…

A suivre...


End file.
